Unbelievable Outcome
by GrimXIchilove
Summary: Ichigo has a little fun with his friend. See what happens. Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy. Don't like don't read simple. Enjoyyyy! Please review and give advice thank you.


Hey guys so this is a one-shot between Ichigo and his triplet friends.

I REALLY hope you enjoy it. I wrote it about 3-4 months back but never posted it cause I wasn't a member of FF yet, so please review I really want advice on my writing and technique. Thank-you for spending your precious time to come and read my story.

3 I put this on here while listening to Naruto Shippuden openings. I love the anime as well as the music.

I don't own anything.

Please read my story called 'Pure High-school Complications' I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

'Ichigoooo' called Rei for Ichigo to come eat lunch.

When Ichigo didn't come Rei knew what was most likely going on in Ichigo's room.

'Hmph, and they didn't even invite me to come and play with them,' said Rei with a sad face.

View at Ichigo's situation.

Ichigo's family had to move to america for his dad's new job. Ichigo's friends offered to let him stay with them so he could stay in Karakura. Ichigo didn't want to cause any trouble but the triplets insisted on it. His friends name were: Shiro, Rei, and Kio. But little did Ichigo know that the triplets were in love with him (But he would soon find that out after living with them for about a month.)

Back to the present.

'I guess I'll go pay them a little visit' said Rei

By the time he got to Ichigo's room he was only asleep on his bed and full clothed, he had expected a whole different situation.

'Ichigo get up it's time to eat lunch, honestly, how could you possibly sleep until 12:30 pm' said Rei as he was about to sit on Ichigo's bed.

When Ichigo felt the bed tilt he could tell that Rei had sat down.

'Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time, I'm fully capable of caring for myself' announced Ichigo in his morning temper (even though it was far past morning.)

'Hm, I seriously wonder about that' said Rei in a seductive voice that always made Ichigo get a little problem (if you know what I mean.)

'Heh, whats this? Looks like I need to take care of it for you. We cant have you walk around all day like that now can we?' said Rei in that same sexy voice that made Ichigo get even harder. Ichigo was fully awake now and was hoping for Rei to give him what he wanted most. But Ichigo would never admit that cause he didn't like that smirk Rei gave him every time he begged. Rei was on the bed sitting on Ichigo's thighs with one leg on each side of Ichigo. Slowly, painfully, Rei unzipped Ichigo's zipper, took his pants off, and then took his boxers off. Ichigo moaned when his hard-on was released. Causing no more discomfort for him as he was now free. Rei slowly licked up and down Ichigo's shaft along the vein that was visable making Ichigo moan in pleasure.

'MMM, yess' moaned Ichigo just as Rei took Ichigo's member into his wet mouth. Rei then slowly bobbed his head up and down causing Ichigo so much pleasure he could hardly bare it. Rei could tell Ichigo was loving it from the moans and whimpers he was letting slip off his toung. Suddenly Rei stopped what he was doing and looked Ichigo right in the eyes. Ichigo always loved Rei's hair and those eyes that looked at him. Rei's hair was shoulder length and orange, much like Ichigo's. Rei had an eye-patch over, but it only made Ichigo love him more.

'W-what' said Ichigo as he slightly whimpered because Rei had stopped.

'Beg, said Rei in a commanding voice.

Rei has always had a fetish for begging, he loved the feeling of being in control.

'Do I have to' Ichigo asked

'Hmm, then I guess your fine with finishing yourself off then' Rei asked with a devilish smirk. He began to get off the bed but stopped when he felt a warm hand on his wrist.

'Please stay' Ichigo begged.

'Fine, only since you asked nicely' Rei smirked.

Rei then roughly (he knew this was the way Ichigo liked it) took Ichigo's leaking cock back into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. He was licking Ichigo's head while sucking. Ichigo by now was moaning in pure ecstasy.

'Yes mmmmmmmm soooo goood' Ichigo said barely being able to word it.

'Rei, I'm...mm. O'm gon...aaa cum' he said with pleasure in his voice.

Ichigo came as he thrusted his dick into Rei's loving mouth. Rei loved licking and drinking Ichigo, and he swallowed all of Ichigo's cum without hesitation. Rei licked up to Ichigo giving him a long and passionate kiss, letting Ichigo taste himself.

'Better come down and gt lunch before it gets cold' Rei suggested.

* * *

Hey guys theres more to this but I don't have time right now so i'l add it as a 2nd chapter, see ya LATER!


End file.
